The Power of Courage
by NobuyukiFujikoAkira6773
Summary: After many years, Link, the Hero of Time, was not needed for his heroic services anymore. Or so he thought. He meets a new enemy that he has actually faced in another life. The foe is trying to break into the Sacred Realm for his own purposes, and will do anything to get there, and Link is the key. Will Link break, or stay strong? Will he call for help, or help himself? Stay tuned.
1. A New Foe from Another Life

Seven years after Link, the former Hero of Time, saved Termina from a terrible fate, things started to change. These past seven years left Hyrule in peace and prosperity, hardly any trace of remembrance of the Hero who once gradually traveled through time to save this prosperous land. Only a few knew the truth- Link, Princess Zelda, Impa, Ganondorf, Rauru, and Saria. Everyone but Ganondorf, since the Sages sealed him into the Sacred Realm, would meet monthly to discuss the events of the time-traveling Hero, to keep the memories strong.

"... The Hero of Time, along with the princess, then escape the Evil King's castle!" Saria said. "Then the real battle begins." said Impa. "The Master Sword would be flung out of the Hero's reach." Rauru said.

"The Hero would have to use another weapon until the Beast was worn down." said Link. "And finally," started Zelda, " the Hero of Time would take the sword and deliver the final blow, thus saving Hyrule!" The five good friends cheered. "Hooray for the Hero of Time!"

"Oh you guys," Link started out, " thanks... for everything, really. I'm glad you guys still think of me as the hero."

"_Think_ of you as the hero? We _know_ you are the Hero! The Hero of Time!" said Rauru. "Yes, Link," Saria started out, " just because you're done saving the world doesn't mean you're not the Hero anymore. Once the Hero, always the Hero!" Saria blushed. "Especially to me."  
Zelda looked at Link. "Saria's right," she added," cheer up. I want to see that cute smile of yours." Link, red with embarrassment, looked down and slowly started to smile. "I guess you guys are right. Well, I should get going. It's not like Talon would do my work for me."

"Take care, Hero." said Impa. Link left the meeting place and headed toward Lon Lon Ranch. He had a part-time job there, earning ten rupees an hour. It was a well paying job, just enough for Link to make a living. Whenever he wasn't working and needed money, he could just look in the grass or some pots (the people of Hyrule these days, eh?) and find what he's looking for. He was hoping to earn enough money so he could train to be a knight for the Royal family of Hyrule.

On his way to Lon Lon Ranch, Link decided to rest under a tree and think. _Why do they still think of me as a hero? Are they blind, or is it me? I need to stop doubting myself. I AM the hero; I must not lose sight of that! ... I know! I'll play the Song of Healing! That'll help my troubled spirit!_ He pulled out the Ocarina of Time, one of the few things he had been able to keep from his adventures, and started playing it. Those six notes came soft and smooth from the instrument. Immediately, he began to feel better. He got up and headed to Lon Lon Ranch.

Meanwhile, deep in the Gerudo Desert, the Twinrova were examining something they had found hidden. "Ho ho, what do you think this could be, Kotake?" said Koume. Kotake looked closer. "Hee hee, looks like some kind of weapon, Koume." They examined the weapon. "It looks like an evil version of the 'Blade of Evil's Bane', Kotake. Do you think we can harness it's power?"

"Gee, I don't know, Koume. Look out!" An evil aura was coming from the blade. All of a sudden, a figure was standing before them. "My dear old hags," said the figure, "where may I find the reincarnation of my Master?" The witches stood in shock. "First of all, we have names!" said Kotake, "I'm Kotake, and this is my younger sister, Koume."

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!" exclaimed Koume. The figure bowed to them. "Oh where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. I'm the Demon Lord. But you may call me... **Ghirahim**."

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	2. The Man at the Temple of Time

The night passed, and Link woke up in his tree home in Kokiri Forest. He changed from his night tunic into his work clothes, ate a little breakfast with some Lon Lon milk, brushed through his golden hair, and headed for work. When he got there, Malon was ready for him. "Here's your work for today, fairy boy." she said. "Clean the stalls, feed the cuccos, and when you're done with that, deliver milk to the castle."

"Why do you still call me 'fairy boy'?" Link asked. "That was seven years ago."

"Well, it's just a way to remember you without calling you by your name, Link. It's fun calling each other nicknames." Link was puzzled. "Then can I call you 'horsegirl'?" She gave him a sharp look. "NO. You can call me 'Malon' or Miss Malon'." Link sighed. "Unless, you want to become my boyfriend, then you can call me 'honey'." she added. She winked at him. "N-no thanks," he stuttered. Then Link quickly got to work.

Ghirahim was about to leave out on his journey for his reincarnated master. "So, you say he has fiery red hair and was the king of your people?" Kotake nodded. "You should be able to find him in the Sacred Realm, which is located in the Temple of Time." She marked the location of the Temple of Time on the map that Koume gave to the Demon Lord. "The 'Temple of Time'. Hmm. Sounds familiar. Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes," said Koume. Ghirahim studied the map closely. He was not used to the changes of what was known as the land of Hylia. "Well then, I'm off. I thank you both kindly." He left them, and headed toward the Temple of Time.

Link was getting the cart ready with milk crates. "Another shipment for the royal family," he said to himself, "Imagine getting this milk instead of delivering it. Oh well, maybe I'll at least be able to see Zelda while I'm there." There was a great crash. Link turned around and saw that he clumsily dropped two bottles of milk. "FAIRY BOY!" cried Malon. She grabbed him by the collar. "Quit daydreaming and focus on the task at hand! I know you're thinking about the Princess again!" She dropped him right there. "I-I'm sorry, Malon," he said. He apologized two more times and got the rest of the milk onto the cart.

Once he left the ranch, he quickly changed into his Kokiri tunic. The truth is that he hated his work clothes with a passion. But he did not dare complain. He needed the job, and would not give up on his goal of becoming a knight. After changing, he got back to his delivery. Hyrule Field was nice and warm. A slight breeze was blowing through the trees and the grass. Link followed the trail to Castle Town.  
Castle Town was busy, as usual. Link made it to the castle, delivered the milk, and headed back. When he was in town, he thought he heard a cry of frustration coming from where the Temple of Time was located. He was curious and decided to investigate. There was a man dressed in gold, white, and red sitting just outside the entrance. His head was in his hands, making it to where Link couldn't see the man's face. "Those old hags left out something! I know they did!" he could hear the man say.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Link asked. "Why are you sitting out here?" The man slowly looked up to see who was talking, then realized that he shouldn't have. The man found himself staring deep into the young boy's sky blue eyes.

Ghirahim looked closer and realized something. Sky blue eyes, green tunic, the same heroic look as the one who had defeated him. "You-your him, aren't you?" Link was confused. "Who?" Ghirahim's expression changed from surprise to anger. "Your the reincarnation of that WRETCHED BRAT WHO DEFEATED ME AND MY MASTER!" Link took a step back. "What are you talking about?! Reincarnation of who?!"

"That damn Hero chosen by the Goddess!" the Demon Lord exclaimed. "You need to catch up on your history, boy. What's your name?" Link hesitated. "Link. I'm Link, the Hero of Time." Ghirahim smirked. "Just as I thought. I'm Ghirahim. You may call me by my full title: Demon Lord Ghirahim. Follow me."

Link did not trust this man, but did as he said. They went into the Temple of Time. "This door," the Demon Lord started out, "is blocking my way to the Sacred Realm. I need to get there, yet it's not for the reason you think. I have no need for the Triforce."

"Then why enter the Sacred Realm?" Link asked. "It's... a secret." said Ghirahim. "But tell me, how do I get in?" Link thought about it. He knew how to get in there, but didn't trust the information to the so-called Demon Lord. Whatever he was planning, he could just forget about it! Link stepped back. "Like I would tell you! I don't trust you! My ancestor was right to defeat you!" Ghirahim was furious by this point. "You shouldn't have said that, boy! Now you're going to regret it!" Link reached for his sword then realized that he didn't have a weapon with him. _Oh no! What do I do? I don't have my sword!_ he thought. He turned around and ran as fast as he could to the exit. But Ghirahim met him there. _No way! He can teleport?! Damn!_ Ghirahim came up behind him, making Link jump. "I'll make a deal with you," the Demon King said, "if you tell me how, I'll let you go, safe and sound."

"Never!" Link exclaimed. Ghirahim stepped back. "Okay, then." He grabbed the struggling Link and tied him up. Then, teleported himself and the Hero to his new underground lair.

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	3. An Imposing Threat

The Demon Lord threw Link onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Link yelled with pain. "How do I open the Door of Time?!" yelled Ghirahim. Link stumbled. "I'll never tell you!" he replied, "I don't know what you're planning to do in the Sacred Realm, but whatever it is, I won't let you!" Ghirahim smacked Link in the face, so hard that he fell to the ground again.

"I tried being merciful to you, even though you are that pest's reincarnation," Ghirahim started, "but you already lost your chance. I'll be back, and you better have an answer." He snapped his fingers and chains appeared. He chained Link to the wall and left.  
Link felt dizzy and lightheaded after Ghirahim smacked him in the face. _Just who exactly is this guy? Why does he want to get in the Sacred Realm, if not for the Triforce? Does it have something to do with Ganondorf_? "Who knows?" he said to himself. " I'll stay strong, and he shall not know about the Spiritual Stones." A sound of triumph came from outside the room. Then Ghirahim appeared. Link screamed. _Now I've done it!_

"The 'Spiritual Stones', eh? Where can I find them?" said Ghirahim. Link gave a courageous smile. "Now that I won't say!" he said. Ghirahim was getting frustrated. "You WILL talk, boy. I will get you to!" He hit Link in the stomach with an iron-like punch, which made Link cough up blood. Ghirahim smacked Link in the face again twice. Link yelled in pain. "TALK TO ME!" The demon Lord exclaimed. "Give it up! Not you or anyone can save yourself! Tell me where the Spiritual Stones are located, and MAYBE I'll let you go." He pulled on Link's luscious, golden hair. "I like your hair," he said. "May I have it?"

"NO!" Link head butted Ghirahim, causing him to fall back. Link kicked him and tried slipping out of the chains, as he once did when he was caught by the Gerudo. But Ghirahim was faster than our Hero. He grabbed the collar of Link's tunic and held him in the air. A sword appeared in his right hand. Ghirahim raised it up and striked.

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	4. Song of the Hero

There was a long, deep cut down Link's side, bleeding continuously. Link cried out in pain. "You'll never find the Spiritual Stones!" Link cried out. Tears started to form. _Goddesses, help me_. Ghirahim let go of him, and he collapsed to the ground. The Demon Lord then used another power: reading minds. "Where are the Spiritual Stones located?"

"I won't tell, no matter what you do to me." Link said bravely. But his mind said, _Kokiri Forest, Death Mountain, and Zora's Domain_. "Kokiri Forest, Death Mountain, and Zora's Domain?' asked Ghirahim. "Excellent." Link was surprised. "How the Hell did you know that?!"

"I have my ways." said Ghirahim. "Farewell for now, 'hero'." Before he left, he threw Link in a cell in case he slipped out of his chains.

Link landed roughly on the cold, stone floor. He struggled to get up. "What can I do?" he asked himself. He grunted and carefully grabbed his side. The injury was pretty serious and still bleeding. "Will I survive? Will this be the end of me, the Hero of Time?" Link thought about that. Then he remembered the Ocarina of Time. "I can play the Song of Healing!" he exclaimed. He pulled out his ocarina and played it. Nothing happened. Link looked surprised.

"Why didn't it work?!" Then he remembered that it only heals troubled spirits. He began to cry, afraid that he was going to die in this cell. He sat against the stone wall, gazing up. He closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he thought of things. As if they were memories; memories from another life. He saw giant birds, a girl in pink, an island in the sky,an elder woman, Ghirahim, a mysterious young woman, a harp, three dragons, and a man with flaming hair. He also saw a blue and purple figure pretruding from the Master Sword.

Link heard a voice. _Descendant of mine,_ it said, _don't give up hope. If you have courage, everything will turn out. Remember the song I shall pass on to you, for it will guide you_. Link pulled out his ocarina. Beside him, the spirit of the Hero chosen by the Goddess appeared holding a harp. He tought the Hero of Time the Song of the Hero. The hero of the past vanished, and Link realized that his side healed, yet left a scar. Link stood up, knowing what he must do. He looked for a way out. He found that a bar was loose. He unscrewed the bar and slid through. He left to go stop Ghirahim.

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	5. Kokiri Forest and the Kokiri's Emerald

Ghirahim teleported to Kokiri Forest. All the Kokiri were enjoying the summer sun and listening to Saria play her ocarina. Ghirahim walked up to her and knelt down so he could be her size. "That's a nice song you're playing," he said. "What's the name of it?" Saria looked at him saying, "It's called 'Saria's Song'. It's named after me."

"Oh is it?" he asked. "Well then, Saria, where can I find the Spiritual Stone of Forest?" Saria hesitated. "You mean the Kokiri's Emerald? Sorry, I can't tell you that mister." Ghirahim's expression changed. He stood up and made a sword appear in his hand and pointed it toward her. The Kokiri were frightened by this. "Tell me where the emerald is or it will be your life!"

Mido came from the crowd and ran toward Saria. "Touch her, and you'll regret it!" He stood in front of her, arms out to protect her. "Mido, I-" started Saria. Ghirahim chuckled. "Foolish boy," he said, "It won't do you any good now because I know where the stone is!" He knew because he used his mind reading skills again. He raised his sword and stabbed Mido in the chest. Mido fell to the ground.

"MIDO!" yelled Saria. She knelt down beside him and cradled his head in her arms. She looked up at Ghirahim, tears in her eyes. "What have you done?!" Ghirahim smirked. "The little brat was in my way." he said. Then he headed off to the Deku Tree sprout. The Deku Tree sprout was very young, yet wise. But Ghirahim used destruction to get the emerald. The Deku Tree sprout was unfortunately not strong enough to defeat Ghirahim. Ghirahim killed the little sprout, making an end to the Deku Tree forever. He took the green stone, and headed for Death Mountain.

Link made it to Kokiri Forest shortly after Ghirahim left. He was shocked at the scene layed in front of him. All the Kokiri crying and upset, Mido unconscious and bleeding in Saria's arms, and the Deku Tree sprout dead. He ran toward Saria."Saria are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He was so worried. Her eyes were wide with fear. "A man in red, white, and gold did this!" she said. "He was going to kill me if it wasn't for Mido. And now we don't have a protector since the Deku Tree's offspring has died. Link, I'm scared!"

He came closer and put his arm around her. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm going to do something about it. Just you see." He kissed her on the forehead. He got up and headed for Death Mountain.

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	6. Death Mountain and the Goron's Ruby

Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. Darunia and the Gorons were having a feast because it was his son's birthday. Little Link the Goron was turning seven years old. "Happy birthday, my son." said Darunia. He patted little Link on the back. "Thanks, daddy." he said. Darunia's brother handed a present to Link. He opened it. "Ooh, a shiny red rock!" he said excitedly.

"That is the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby," Darunia said. "It will be yours to protect someday." The little Goron stared into the red stone. It looked like there was a flame inside it. "Ok, daddy. When that time comes, I'll protect it with my life." Link stood up and raised the ruby high. All the Gorons cheered. Little Link had a proud look on his face, then instantly changed to surprise. The little Goron screamed, then fell to the ground.

"I'll take that." Ghirahim took the ruby from the lifeless Goron. "That was easier than I thought." He turned to leave, but was attacked by Darunia. "YOU KILLED MY SON!" he yelled. "AND ON HIS BIRTHDAY, TOO!" Darunia aimed a Goron punch at the Demon Lord, but Ghirahim teleported out of the way. He aimed another at him and Ghirahim stumbled to the ground. "You won't win that easy." he said. Darunia curled into a ball and rolled toward him.

Ghirahim grabbed the rolling Goron and with all his strength threw him toward the edge of the mountain. Darunia struggled to hold on. He tried to climb back up, but Ghirahim was in his way. Ghirahim was about to kick him off when he heard, "STOP!" The Hero of Time confronted him. "How did you escape?!" Ghirahim asked. "Leave my sworn brother alone!" cried Link.

"Whatever, I have the stone anyway." said the Demon Lord. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have to deal with some Zoras." Then Ghirahim disappeared. Link ran toward Darunia. He pulled him up from the edge. "Thank you, Brother." Darunia said. "Of course," said Link. "Don't worry, he won't get away with this."

"But... he killed my son."

"I know. And I WILL avenge him for you."

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	7. Zora's Domain and the Zora's Sapphire

Ghirahim travelled upriver to Zora's Domain. King Zora was sitting in the same spot he always is and Princess Ruto was off feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu. All the Zora's froze in their tracks when they saw the Demon Lord. Ghirahim approached the Zora king. "I'm sick of being violent." he said. "Just hand over the Spiritual Stone of Water and no one will get hurt." The king thought about it. "Just what do you want it for?" asked the king.

"A reunion with someone dear to me" announced Ghirahim. "Please hand it over." The king loved his people and did not want to cause war of any kind. The king sighed. "Alright. You may take the-"

"WAIT!" Princess Ruto came running into the throne room. "Just who do you think you are?" she asked Ghirahim. "Barging in here wanting the Zora's Sapphire? Well you can't have it!"

"And why not?"

"Because the sapphire will only go to my future husband." said Ruto. "You can call it the 'Zora Engagement Ring'. And YOU will never be my future husband!" Ghirahim looked at her, puzzled. "Uh... OK..." He thought of a way out of this. And then he thought it. "You know," he said, "I actually came here to get it because _Link _wants to marry you."

"Really?" asked Ruto. "Why yes, Princess." said Ghirahim, a deceitful look in his eyes. Ruto became excited and just handed over the stone. "Take it, and deliver it to him soon! And tell him of my undying love for him!" Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "And as an early wedding gift," he started. "Some sushi!" A blade appeared in his hand and he dashed toward King Zora. He stabbed the Zora in the heart. "FATHER!" cried Ruto.

"Oh yeah, I lied. I just wanted the stone for myself. Farewell, Zora!" Ghirahim disappeared and headed for the Temple of Time to reunite with his master. Link got there too late. All the Zoras were crying, but especially Ruto. She looked up and saw Link. She ran toward him and cried into his arms. She told him the whole thing. "Oh Link it was terrible!" she said. "He even lied to me! You _do_ love me... right?"

Link hesitated. "Of course. I love all my _friends._" he said. Ruto kissed him on the cheek. "Please avenge my father." she said. "He may have been a pain in the neck at times, but I love him. Please do it for me." Link nodded. "I will. I'll avenge everyone that I love who has been hurt by Ghirahim."

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


	8. The Ocarina and the Sacred Realm

Link ran as fast as he can to the Temple of Time to catch up with Ghirahim. _He won't get away with this!_ he thought to himself. When he got to Castle Town, he found that everyone had fled and there were ReDeads all over. One of them sensed him and screamed its petrifying scream. Link couldn't move. The ReDead came closer and closer, and started to attack Link. "GET OFF!" yelled Link. "GET OFF! GET OFF!" He struggled and managed to escape the ReDead's grip. He ran toward the Temple of Time.

Ghirahim set the Spiritual Stones in their rightful places, but the Door of Time did not open. He was puzzled. "WHY THE HELL ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" He became, you guessed it, "FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" Ghirahim screamed at the top of his lungs. He was about to smash the stones when he told him not to. "Calm down, Ghirahim," he said to himself. "If you smash them, then you won't ever get into the Sacred Realm."

"Ghirahim!" He turned around and saw the Hero of Time standing at the entrance. "You won't be able to enter the Sacred Realm with just the Spiritual Stones." he said. He pulled out a blue instrument from his belt and held it high. "You need the Ocarina of Time, and you need to know the Song of Time." Ghirahim had a surprised look on his face. He teleported to right behind the Hero and snatched the ocarina out of his hand.

"Thank you, 'hero'," he said. "You have just caused this land its death. For my master, Demise, is in the Sacred Realm reincarnated as someone you may know: Ganondorf." Link was shocked. _I had a feeling this involved Ganondorf!_ Ghirahim learned the Song of Time from reading Link's mind. He played it, and the Door of Time opened. "Victory!" he cried. He started laughing maniacally. He then crushed the ocarina and entered the Sacred Realm.

Link's expression turned from shock to relief and sadness. He had tricked Ghirahim by painting the Fairy Ocarina blue, but he was upset because Saria gave him that seven years ago when he first left the forest. He didn't think that the song would work. He picked up the remains of the ocarina. "Saria, I'm so sorry." he said to himself. But of course, Saria couldn't hear him right now. She was in Kokiri Forest with Fado taking care of Mido.

Meanwhile in the Sacred Realm, Ghirahim was searching for his master. "Master Ganondorf?" he called. Ganondorf was sitting on a throne he made in the depths of the Sacred Realm. "Who dare calls my name?" he asked. Ghirahim walked forward toward the Gerudo man. "I was your weapon and servant, Ghirahim." he said. "You may not remember me, because it has been such a long time, Master." Ganondorf thought and thought. "From the depths of my memory, I believe I have seen your face before." he said.

"Great!" said Ghirahim. "Now if we can get down to business, I believe it's time we get you out of here."

**More to come! Please Read and review positively! No flames! Thank you!**

**-****NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002**


End file.
